You're so beautiful Dazai
by chuuyass
Summary: It starts with Chuuya and Dazai fooling around in an elevator but leads to Chuuya wanting to take care of Dazai. He deserves to feel loved, doesn't he? This is full of fluffy, loving, body worshiping smut.


"Dazai, mmm- stop it!" Chuuya tries to say seriously but he loses any tone of threat as his voice is altered by a moan and it only pushes me further. I grip his hips tightly as his fingers tangle in my hair to pull me closer which only contradicts what he said moments prior. "What if someone gets on?!"

"Then they'll get quite the show," I say with a smirk against his mouth before I kiss him again, my tongue instantly on his and he's moaning again. I push his hips back against the elevator wall with some force and he squirms to try and get free, unfortunately for me his wish is granted because we arrive at our floor and the doors open. Sighing, I let go of my grasp and Chuuya looks up at me panting. He gives me a scoff before smacking my chest, grabbing my hand, and pulling me out of the elevator. We continue down the hall to the door of our apartment, Chuuya has the keys so I take the opportunity to tease him even more as I wrap my arms around his waist and start kissing along the side of his neck. He moans when my lips hit a soft spot further up his throat and his hands are now struggling to try and get the key in the lock.

"Dazai, stop it! We- ughh, we're never gonna get in t-the apartment if you don't-mmm fuck, quit it!" Chuuya protests between moans and his voice sounds like silk. I decide to let my hands travel, one along his side and one to the bulge that's forming in his jeans, there I gently squeeze and he moans so loud I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard it. "Fuck off Dazai!"

"Ohh come on, just open the door already," I tease as I bite along his ear, earning me a groan.

"I'm trying!" he says just as the door swings open, finally allowing us entry. Chuuya quickly pulls me in by both my hands and I kick the door shut behind me, I try to lean in to kiss him more but he backs away and continues pulling me along with him as he walks. "You're so cruel Dazai."

"But you love me anyways," I say with a grin and he grins back though it's paired with a blush. He pulls me along into the hallway and towards our room, when we reach the door he swaps our positions so that now he's guiding me backwards and he leads me back until I hit the edge of our bed. Here he wraps his arms around my neck and just gazes up at me with big, blue eyes and it makes me melt. I pull him close to me by the small of his back and he slightly bites his lip.

"I do, I love you very much," he says and I can't stop myself from leaning down to softly kiss him. "You know how much I love you right?" he asks quietly against my lips and I lean back slightly so I can look at him. His eyes are sparkling and his features look so soft while being framed by slightly messy, ginger locks, he looks gorgeous.

"I think I have an idea," I reply before kissing him on the forehead. He stares up at me for a few more seconds before his hands move to grip my shoulders and he pushes me back to fall onto the bed. I manage to sit myself down comfortably just in time for Chuuya to join me by straddling my waist and he wastes no time in reconnecting our lips. He kisses me hard but it's tender and full of emotion, I instantly feel shivers run down my spine and they only increase when his tongue dips into my mouth. Chuuya is a fiery and moody man in public but when it's just us, when his mouth is on mine, he's an entirely different person. He's gentle and caring, his tongue barely slips into my mouth and when it does it slides against mine like velvet. He also takes his time, tasting every part of my mouth that he can and biting my lip just right and at the perfect moment. He is far too good with his mouth and it's mind blowing yet torturous.

"I think I need to show you how much you mean to me," Chuuya says against my lips before they trail along my cheek, my jaw, and to my neck. "How much I love you," he whispers right against my ear and I bite back a groan at how sultry his voice now is. "And how breath taking you really are," he finishes with a bite to my earlobe and this time I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. He pulls back far enough to be able to face me and all I can do is stare at him, his blue eyes are blown a deeper shade and the flush on his cheeks is a deep contrast against his pale skin, he looks far too enticing.

After a quick yet wet peck to the lips Chuuya slides off my waist to stand and he gives me a slow once over, his eyes trail my body from top to bottom and I bite my lip in anticipation. Once he's satisfied he moves to stand between my legs and he slowly pushes the coat I'm wearing off my shoulders, then his hands begin to take off what I'm wearing one by one. Each article of clothing coming off slowly and delicately and the whole time my eyes are glued to his, watching his expression as he works so patiently and so concentrated.

"Stand up," he asks quietly and I do as he says instantly. He grabs my coat from behind me and tosses it onto a chair before he slowly trails a finger down my chest until he reaches my pants. There, he hooks both index fingers inside the band of my briefs and slides them along from my hips to the center, then drops to his knees on the floor. He looks up at me through his eyelashes and holds my gaze as he leans forward and kisses my now prominent bulge through my pants, it takes all of my strength to keep myself standing and I groan deep. His lips kiss through the fabric a few more times before he sits back and finally works to undo and pull my pants, as well as my briefs, down and off.

"Sit," Chuuya instructs as he runs his hands up my thighs and again I obey without question. Gliding his hands back down my thighs he grips my knees before using them for leverage to push himself up off the ground to stand. He takes a few steps back before he starts to slowly strip himself from head to toe, he's done this for me more times than I can count but it's something I will never get tired of. It's like watching the best gift I have ever been given becoming unwrapped and it's all just for me. Once he's nude my heart races at the sight of him and only speeds up as he takes his place on his knees between my legs again. Without hesitation one of his hands is placed at the base of my erection and the other wastes no time in slowly sliding from my head and down, the sudden touch instantly makes me moan and I grip the comforter on the bed to steady myself. He strokes me slowly a few times, his gaze locked on mine, then gently gives my head a few quick licks before kissing there and I can't stop myself from moaning.

"Chuuya, oh my god," I groan as his mouth takes me entirely in one smooth motion, the wet heat instantly wrapping around me and I jerk my hips against my will. He takes it no problem though and seems to enjoy it since he moans around me then swallows, this makes his throat tighten around me and I grab a fistful of his hair as the sensation hits. He makes a steady rhythm of sucking me hard, using his tongue in the most lewd ways, and taking all of me again and again and I know I'm not going to last long. I think he knows it too and that's why he's doing exactly what he's doing, he wants to get me off quickly and he knows just how to do it. Knowing that he understands my body's reactions so well only turns me on more and I find myself pulling his hair maybe a little too hard and I'm beyond caring about my moans that are now continuous. "Ugh god- Chuuya, I-I'm not gonna last," I manage before he sucks the tip of my length harder than ever and uses his hand to stroke me.

"Mmm Dazai, cum for me. Please," he all but begs with a few licks to my head and I feel my stomach tighten in the familiar way it does. "You taste so good, I want more. I need more," he whines and that does it, the burn starts slow in my gut then explodes through me and only continues to ignite as Chuuya licks and sucks at my tip. I throw my head back with a groan of his name and grip his hair tighter as I cum, the explosion completely taking over my senses, and I pump my hips slightly as I cum into his mouth again and again. He continues to stroke me and lick me softly as I regain my composure and I feel like I could faint from how powerful that orgasm was. I let go of my grip on Chuuya's hair and he gets up from the floor, motions for me to move up the bed, and moves with me as I do. He straddles my stomach then kisses me, I taste myself on his tongue and I feel myself becoming aroused again despite how tired I am.

"God Chuuya, you never cease to amaze me," I breathe against his mouth and I feel him smile on my lips as he kisses me again. I wrap my arms around him to pull him closer, he runs his fingers through my hair, and we make out simply like this for a while. I could never get bored of his mouth I swear. Eventually he pulls away and sits up to look down at me, he runs a finger down my chest again and his eyes narrow on me.

"You know we're not even close to done right?" he asks with a grin and I smile.

"No, definitely not. We still have you to take care of," I say seductively and he leans down to peck my lips.

"Nu-uh, remember what I said? Tonight's about you Dazai," Chuuya declares with another quick kiss before he sits back up straight, his eyes watch me and he licks his lips. "Dazai, can I take your bandages off?"

The question slightly shocks me, he's asked this of me before and I've done it but it's been a really long time. I don't feel uncomfortable with Chuuya, far from, this is an issue I have within myself that I need to resolve. So after I think about it for a few moments I slowly nod my head yes. Chuuya nods back softly in acknowledgement before he slips a finger gently underneath the edge of a bandage on my neck. He adds another hand to the material to tear it then slowly he starts to unravel. I sit up to allow him full access and one band at a time he removes the material from around my neck and down my chest. He kisses my skin as it becomes exposed. His lips are so soft and feel so warm against my oversensitive skin and they trail down along my throat, to my collar bones, and down my chest as he unveils more and more of me.

"You're so beautiful Dazai," he says in between kisses as he trails his lips up along the path they had previously taken. I feel completely vulnerable and slightly uneasy but Chuuya's words make me relax and I feel warmth spread through my chest from his compliment. "I still can't believe you're all mine," he breathes against my mouth as he kisses me, his tongue running along my bottom lip then his teeth gently take its place, lightly biting before pulling away. "I'm the luckiest guy alive," Chuuya finishes with a caress to my mouth before leaning back again. Now his hands move to the bandages on my right arm where he continues the same ministrations that he used on my neck and chest, then he repeats down my left. Once I'm entirely exposed he pushes me back to lay down and he follows me, laying himself down on my chest. He fits perfectly on my chest with his small frame and I can easily enclose his body with my arms.

"I know you want tonight to be about me," I start quietly and Chuuya nods his head as he kisses me which stops me from talking. I let him kiss me a few more times before I stop him and continue. "But I really, _really_ want to take you tonight. Please, it would mean a lot to me," I almost beg and even I can hear the desperation in my voice. Chuuya leans back enough to meet my eyes and his expression is soft, red lips slightly parted and sapphire eyes still sparking. He watches my eyes for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Okay, if that's what you want okay," he says quietly and my heart flutters with his confirmation. He sits up and reaches over to our bedside table to grab the usual supplies we need and places them beside me. I run my hands slowly down his back and he arches along my touch, bending to lean his chest into mine and he looks incredibly erotic. When my hands reach his ass I squeeze tight and pull him slightly up my body until his face is level with mine, he kisses me as soon as he's able and his tongue is instantly in my mouth. My hands stay on his cheeks and knead, gripping his skin firmly and he moans into my mouth, his ass is a weak spot of his and I know it. "Ungh Dazai baby," he whines into my mouth and I grin, he'll be melting in no time and that only turns me on further.

"I want to make you feel so good Chuuya," I whisper against his lips as I reach a hand over for the lube he left beside me, I apply a bit to my fingers and warm it up while Chuuya continues to overtake my mouth with his own. After a minute I move my fingers to his hole and gently touch to spread the gel around a bit before slipping a finger in. Chuuya's moan into my mouth at the intrusion sends a shiver through my body and I use my free hand to grip the small of his back. His fingers tangle into my hair as I slowly slide my finger in further, his mouth leaves mine and moves to my throat where he bites softly, I start to move in a slow pace and his low moaning has already begun. By the time I add another finger and begin to prep him further I can feel his back begin to sweat under my touch and I know my neck is going to be littered with bruises. Chuuya just can't help himself when he's caught up in the moment and I wouldn't have him any other way.

"Dazai- mmm god. I-" he starts and I know what he's trying to say but he's lost to the sensation. I run my hand up from his back to his hair and pull his mouth onto mine, I kiss him deep and it's messy and wet and it makes me moan right along with him. After another minute of fingering him into bliss I pull my digits out, he whines at the loss but I quickly flip him over onto his back and push his legs up, they instantly take their place around my waist. I find the bottle of lube from earlier and squeeze a bit onto my length but before I can use a hand to spread it Chuuya is there instead, using one of his small hands to spread the liquid along me and I groan as he takes over. My eyes meet his and he looks completely disheveled but so, so incredibly beautiful. His ginger hair is a mess splayed out around him, his eyes look dazed, his flushed skin is shiny with sweat, and he's biting his lip as he watches me. "Mmm you're so incredible," he breathes and he takes the words right out of my mouth. I want to kiss him so badly but I need to see his expression as I enter him, it takes all my strength to refrain but I do. My eyes stay locked on his and I watch every moment as I slowly push myself inside of his delicate frame; his hands fist their way into my hair and grip my locks, his blue eyes roll back before they shut tight, he groans the entire time I enter him, and the way his body arches up to meet mine has me gripping the sheets around him hard to try and keep myself from collapsing.

This is everything I could ever need, feeling Chuuya underneath me, his body taking me in. The way he's now playing with my hair and the tight grip of his thighs on my hips, this is pure heaven and I moan as I appreciate every sensation. I stay still for a moment and just feel him around me, he's tight and warm and so inviting, once he starts moving his hips on his own I know he's okay and I take over. Slowly I start to thrust, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in, I feel every inch of him at this speed and I know he feels everything too. Chuuya's eyes are open again and they're watching me, they're glossy with tears and I can see exactly how he feels in their depths, overwhelmed and in complete ecstasy, I feel the same. His fingers continue to play with my hair, gently pulling here and there and he's whispering sweet nothings to me on repeat.

"You're so good Dazai, so fucking good," he moans as he pulls me in deeper with his thighs on my waist and it makes me thrust harder though I still go slowly.

"You're amazing baby, keep going, please don't stop," he begs against my lips and I don't think I could stop if you paid me.

"Oh my god, just like that! Right there!" he practically screams as I hit his prostate and I feel him clench around me, I bite his neck and he only pulls me in closer by my hair. Now Chuuya is moving in rhythm with me, grinding his hips up to meet mine and we're both becoming lost to the sensation building up. His hands leave my hair and travel to my back where his nails graze my skin, I bend to his touch and moan, my skin's so sensitive from always being covered. Every time he scratches me it only pushes me further, I feel the tension begin to build in my gut and I know neither of us are going to last much longer. He's so tight around me I feel like I'm seeing stars and then I start to feel him pulsate, his thighs squeeze my hips impossibly tight, and he pulls my body even tighter to his as he moans loud. "Fuck Dazai! Don't stop, don't stop- cum with me, please! You feel so fucking good," and I do as he asks yet again. The same burn I felt earlier hits me again only this time it's way stronger, my whole body sweats and my vision is gone as I see white, all I can do is feel. Chuuya's cumming below me and I feel everything, his cum hits both of our stomachs and he's so tight, his moans only add fuel to the fire that's exploding through me and I groan his name again and again. He's trembling beneath me, against me, and as I cum deep into him I feel myself shake too, my body completely overtaken by sensation.

"Dazai, you're amazing. You're so beautiful," Chuuya moans softly and I kiss him deeply as we both try to collect ourselves, I still feel the aftershocks of his orgasm around me as he twitches and it only adds to my sensitivity, he still feels so good. I kiss him again and again, soft and sweet, his taste is intoxicating. "Mmm Dazai, you're too good to me," he whispers against my lips and it's then I realize that it's the opposite. The whole time I made love to him he was the one who still took care of me, taking the time to play with my hair, to kiss me, and compliment me over and over.

"No Chuuya, you're the one who's too good to me," I murmur breathlessly against his mouth before pulling back to face him. His blue eyes stare at me wide and the tears I seen in them earlier must have seeped over at some point because his cheeks are wet. I reach up and gently wipe them away with my thumbs then brush his hair back, he looks incredible like this. Eventually I pull out of him and we both gasp at the loss of contact, I kiss him softly before I get up to go and get a wet cloth to clean him up. When I come back he's managed to pull the sheets back on the bed and he's cozy underneath, he looks so tired and when he opens his arms to me I smile. I take my place in our bed and start to clean him up, then myself, and once I'm done I collapse onto my stomach. Chuuya lays on his back and his eyes meet mine, I lazily grab one of his hands and play with his fingers, he breaks his eye contact to watch what I'm doing then rolls onto his side to face me.

"I love you," he says quietly and I smile wide.

"And I love you," I say back and he returns my smile. We stay like this for a while and it feels so good to just relax, we definitely don't do this enough. "Chuuya, I'm starving. You should make dinner."

"What? Why should I?" he asks with raised brows and I just smirk.

"You said you wanted to show how much you love me, what better way than through my stomach," I say grinning and he scoffs at me but I can see that glimmer in his eyes and I know he's teasing.

"Did I not just show how much I love you? God, I give and give and you're still never satisfied," he says with a wink and I pull him in for a kiss, I feel his smile against my mouth and I playfully bite his lip when he pulls away. "Fine, I'll make dinner. But you're giving me a massage after you shower me down later."

"Sounds good to me," I say grinning, taking care of him for the rest of the night sounds like the perfect night to me.


End file.
